La Boludez se Pega
by Chibi-Chabe
Summary: De nuevo yo con la versión más nueva de mi fic .Las 13 locuras más grandes de nuestros shamanes.Ahogamiento por risa garantizado o les devuelvo su dinero P


**ChibiChabe:** Hola -! Soy yo de nuevo y aquí está otra vez mi fic, corregido y aumentado!

Alguien- NOOoooooooo! TTToTTT

Voz rara- ¡Cállese ¬-¬!

Alguien¡¿y que me hacen si no quiero!

((se oye un disparo))

Chibi/Voz- ¡Eso! ¬w¬!

Chibi- WAAAAA¡¡quién eres tú! o0oUU y..y… ¿Porqué eres un tigre de peluche que habla!

Tigre de peluche que habla: -.- ((en voz baja)) el Sindicato de Espíritus pagará por esto ¬¬((normal)) 1-soy TIGRESA!. 2-acuérdate, soy Mishari, tu espíritu acompañante.

Chibi- Ah! es cierto, te robé….digo saqué de una tienda de cosas usadas el viernes. Sorry pero todavía no me acostumbro a ti :P. Pero, a lo que vine, no había subido el fic porque cada vez que lo hacía ME LO BORRABAN! malvados! TT0TT

Mishari: ((consolando a chibi)) ya, ya. Ya pasó, tranquila, ya lo subiste de nuevo y eres feliz ÓuÒ.

Chibi- ((recobrándose de pronto)) ¡SII! Oh! Casi lo olvido. 1- pido una disculpa a la autora del fic "Asi es la vida¿pero si abrimos la lata?" (¿puede alguien decirme cómo se llama ñ.n? es que no tengo buena memoria) porque los primeros dos capítulos de mi fic se parecen al suyo, no te ofendas, no copié, esas ideas salieron de mi extraña y retorcida mentecilla, pero ya decía que me parecían conocidas :P. 2-a todos los fans de mi fic q me dejaron review o se molestaron en leerlo PERDOOOOOON por quitarlo pero es que, como ya dije, cada vez que lo subía me lo quitaban. y 3- UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS a la autora del fic "La comunidad de la comunidad" porque, gracias a un comentario en su fic descubrí porque me quitaban mi fic de la página.

También debo aclarar que según mi historia, todos viven juntos y hao no es tan malo; ah! y que los capítulos no tienen **nada** que ver entre sí.

Mishari- disclaimer: ni SK ni nada de lo esta mensa mencione en su fic le pertenecen porque ella es una inútil -!

ChibiChabe: ¬¬ no es cierto TTT-TTT Y ahora, al fic -!

* * *

**La Estupidez Es Contagiosa**

**Cap 1**: "¡Pobre Tele, Más Pobres Ustedes!"

Era una mañana "normal" en la pensión Asakura, Horo y Len estaban de las greñas, Tamao hacía la comida (cosa innecesaria porque YA habían comido --U), Jeanne rezaba como posesa, Hao echaba pestes contra el que veía, Anna estaba echada haciendo nada mientras veía entrenar a Yoh, Lizerg huía de Ryu….,etc.…., en fin, nada fuera de lo común, en eso, dieron las 3:55 y todas las chicas (**Mishari**: qué chicas, si todavía están mocosas **Chibi**: pero nosotras estamos más ¿no?) se dirigieron a la sala para ver la telenovela de las 4:00.

**Pilika-** ((desde la sala)) ¡Apúrense¡ya está empezando!

**Las demás-** ¡ya vamooos! ((llegan patinándose))

**Tamao-** ¿en qué va la novela?

**Pilika-** en nada, apenas va el tema de inicio

**La otras-** fiu!

Entonces, la telenovela comienza a ponerse supermegainteresante (según ellas).

**Tamao-** OO Oh dios!

**Anna-** Enano!(entiéndase: Manta) Traenos un té para los nervios o morirás ¬¬!

**Manta-** ya voy! -- ((se va a la cocina))

**Jun-** ¡OH, por Dios¡José Carlos va a dispararle a Luis Ronaldo 0o0!

**Anna-** no creo que sea capaz ((con su cara típica, pero retorciendo el pañuelo en las manos))

**Pilika-** es cierto, es su hermano! ((mordiendo su diadema))

**Jeanne-** sí, pero recuerda que el muy hijo de su Satanás estaba saliendo con Rosa Juanita ¬¬ ((acercándose a la T.V.))

**Tamao-** ((al borde del desmayo)) ¡ay noooo! Rosa Juanita se interpuso! OO

**Jun-** no le disparará¿o sí? 0o0 ((mordiéndose las uñas))

**Ryu-** ((saliendo de repente y dándole un susto de muerte a las chicas)) oh! pero eso sería un acto muy bajo y ruin!

**Las chicas-** ((recuperándose del patatús)) ¡TÚ LÁRGATE A HACER LA CENA!

**Ryu-** -- ¡pero son las 4:15, cenamos hasta las 8:00!

**Las Chicas**- ¡Que te laaaarrrrrgueees!

Al fin, corren a Ryu a la cocina y ya se iba a saber si el tal José Carlos mataba a su hermano, cuando un remolino chocó contra la tele y ésta hizo corto y voló en pedazos, las chicas estaban aterradas por lo que había pasado, pero luego se pusieron furiosas por no haber podido ver el emocionante desenlace. Cuando se recuperaron del todo, se pusieron a buscar al culpable y encontraron a un Manta tirado en el suelo. Ellas creyeron que había sido Manta porque no habían visto al resto de los shamanes tirados por la sala como ropa en cuarto de adolescente.

**Shamanes' Status**:

**Manta-** x.x

(Les explicaré: Horo y Len, durante su pelea, accidentalmente golpearon a Hao, quien lanzó una bola de fuego que le cayó a Chocolove, quien se metió a la pelea para tener algo que hacer, ya de los shamanes sólo se veía una nube con manos, pies y cabezas saliendo de ella (como en las caricaturas) que iba por toda la casa arrasando con todo a su paso (Mishari¿Cómo alguien que yo conozco? Chibi: ¬¬ ¿me dejas seguir escribiendo?) y cuando pasó junto a Lizerg, éste se metió para esconderse de Ryu, luego Yoh se metió porque creyó que estaban jugando. En eso, Yoh se tropezó con una tabla suelta y tiró a Lizerg, quien tiró a Len, quien tiró a Horo, quien tiró a Hao, quien empujó a Chocolove quien accidentalmente golpeó a Manta quien salió volando y el té cayó sobre la tele y ésta hizo corto circuito y bla, bla, bla….ya saben el resto)

**Anna-** ¡COSIDÉRATE MUERTO, ENANO ÒÓ!

**Jeanne-** ¡SUFRIRÁS EL PEOR DE LOS INFIERNOS Ò0Ó!

**Jun-** ¡AHORA PASARÁS A FORMAR PARTE DE LA COLECCIÓN DE ZOMBIES DE LA DINASTÍA TAO ¬0¬!

**Pilika-** ¡YA VERÁS, MALDITO INSECTO Ò0Ó!

**Tamao**- ¡ ESTÚPIDO ENANO DE M¡3R)A, YA VERÁS POR ROMPER LA TELE, VOY A PATEARTE EL PIIIIIIIP PEDAZO DE PIIIIIIP MOCOSO CABEZÓN HIJO DE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP….!

**Las Demás-** 00UUuuuu Ta….ta…Tamao….! ((completamente traumadas por el vocabulario de la rosadita))

**Tamao-** ((termina de maldecir y respira profundo)) ¿mande? - ((ya como la de antes))

**Las Chicas**- nada oU

Ya restablecidas, las chicas se disponían a torturar a Manta, cuando los shamanes se levantaron e Yoh decidió defender a su amigo.

**Yoh-** / (olvidé decir que éstos eran los pensamientos) si una es terrible¿cómo serán todas juntas o.oU? creo que mejor lo ayudo¡esperen! no maltraten al pobre de Manta, no fue su culpa!

**Las Chicas**- ((voltean a ver todas a Yoh al estilo "El Exorcista")) ¿qué dijiste!

**Yoh**- /creo que metí la pata oo, ya qué/ ((temblando de los nervios)) e-es que….n-n-no de-ben cas-cas-tigarlo po-porque fue nues-tra cu-culpa.

**Pilika**- ¡qué! ò0ô

**Yoh-** es que estábamos jugando y accidentalmente tiramos a Manta -U

**Len-** Yoh, en primera¡nosotros no lo tiramos adrede, TÚ te tropezaste y nos tiraste a TODOS ¬¬!

**Las Chicas-** òó

**Hao**- ¡en segunda: òó no es NUESTRA culpa¡¿para qué se atrviesa el enano!

**Las Chicas-** ùú

**Anna**- saben que no deben jugar en la casa, pueden romper algo ¬¬!

**Horo-** ¡Y en tercera: no estábamos jugando òó¡estábamos PELEANDO uu!

**Las Chicas-** ¿PELEANDOOOO >O !

**Chocolove-** Horo, amigo, acaba' de comete' la peor estupide' de tu vida, pue' 0.0!

**Len-** debió ser MUCHA estupidez para que el rey de la imbecilidad lo diga UÙ

**Anna-** ¡YA VERÁN BOLA DE INÚTILES, SUFRIRÁN POR LO QUE HAN HECHO!

**Jun-** tengo una idea ¬w¬ ((insertar cara MUY diabólica))

**Pilika-** ¿cuál ¬u¬?

**Jun-** ¿Todavía tenemos la caja donde venía la lavadora? (Mishari¿tenían lavadora oo? Chibi: no sé, pero al menos tenían la caja de una :P Mishari: ..U)

**Anna-** sip ¬u¬

**Jun-** muy bien, sólo necesitamos la caja, tijeras y la vieja ropa de la abuela de Lizerg….

**Lizerg-** ay, mamá! No pueden estar tramando nada bueno si involucran la ropa de la abuela o-oU

**Horo-** creo…qu-que lo m-m-mejor es

Los Demás-CORREEEEEEEER! °O°

Nuestros pobres shamanes corren despavoridos mientras las chicas los persiguen.

**Chicas-** ¡REGRESEN ACÁ, MENTECATOS, NO LES HEMOS DADO SU MERECIDOOOOOOO! ((con la caja y demás cosas en la mano))

**Mentecatos-** ((corriendo como almas que lleva el Diablo)) ¡MMAAAAMAAAAA!

* * *

ooooooooooooooooo**luego de un rato**oooooooooooooooooooo

**Pilika-** qué bueno que encontramos una solución "pacífica" ¿no, chicas?

**Chicas**- sie ¬u¬!

**Yoh-** esto no está bien -O-U

**Horo-** ¿qué hice para merecer esto -.-?

**Len**- ¡qué injusticia!

**Hao-** No me merezco esto --

**Jun-** cállense y actúen!

Se ve a los shamanes vestidos con trajes de época (de la abuela de Lizerg) y apretujados en la caja, a la que le cortaron un agujero para que pareciera tele, actuando la telenovela.

**Shamanes**- TTnTT

* * *

Chibi¿qué les pareció -?

Mishari: que no sabes escribir ¬¬

Chibi¿no sabes hacer algo más que criticarme?

Mishari¿molestarte?

((En eso, entran los personajes de SK más que furiosos))

**Anna**- ¿Pero qué clase de idiotez es esa!

**Len-** tú no puedes ridiculizarnos así!

((Los shamanes están a punto de golpear a Chibi))

Chibi: Leny ayúdameeee¡¡Prometo que voy a hacer tu tarea por un meeeees TT-TT!

Leny: Sale de la nada mmmm…¡de acuerdo!

((Leny golpea a los personajes con un martillo gigante y ellos se van))

Chibi¡gracias, gracias, gracias….! eres la más poderosa del mundo, mejor amigaaaa w!

Leny: y ahora….((le tira una pila de libros a Chibi)) espero un 10 ((sale por la puerta))

Mishari: ((se termina las palomitas que se comió durante la pelea (no pregunten de dónde las sacó))) Eso te pasa por andar escribiendo babosadas sobre personas con acceso a poderes sobrenaturales uu.

Chibi¡Tú cállate ¬¬! Bueno, eso fue todo, dejen reviews, nos vemos el próximo cap -…si termino TT-TT ((empieza a escribir))


End file.
